The radiator of a motor vehicle typically includes a pair of manifold tanks in fluid communication with a plurality of heat exchanger tubes extending therebetween. A coolant is caused to flow through the manifold tanks and the heat exchanger tubes to exchange heat energy with a second fluid such as a flow of air. In some circumstances, an additional heat exchanging device may be disposed within one of the manifold tanks for exchanging heat energy between the coolant and a third fluid. The additional heat exchanging device may for example be a transmission oil cooler (TOC) configured to exchange heat energy between the coolant flowing within the manifold tanks and a transmission oil of the motor vehicle.
FIG. 1 illustrates an embodiment of a seal fitting assembly 1 according to the prior art for use with a radiator of a motor vehicle. The seal fitting assembly 1 includes an internal heat exchanger housing 2 acting as a TOC disposed within an outer housing wall 3 of a manifold tank of the radiator. An adapter 4 disposed within the manifold tank includes a first end securely coupled to the internal heat exchanger housing 2 and a second end extending through an opening formed in the outer housing wall 3. An insert 6 includes a threaded portion configured to cooperate with a threaded portion of the adapter 4. As the insert 6 is threaded into the adapter 4, an O-ring 7 is compressed between the adapter 4 and the insert 6 while a gasket 8 is compressed between the adapter 4 and the outer housing wall 3, wherein each of the O-ring 7 and the gasket 8 is formed from an elastomeric material. The seal fitting assembly 1 may include an additional O-ring 9 present between a portion of the insert 6 disposed exterior to the outer housing wall 3, a fluid coupling 11, and a connecting tube 13 received within the insert 6 and the fluid coupling 11. The fluid coupling 11 and connecting tube 13 may be configured to fluidly couple the insert 6 to a source of a fluid configured to circulate through the internal heat exchanger housing 2.
The adapter 4, the insert 6, and the O-ring 7 of the seal fitting assembly 1 according to the prior art are disadvantageously capable of rotating relative to each other as well as the outer housing wall 3 following assembly and during extended use thereof. Such rotation may lead to the O-ring 9 making frictional contact with one of the insert 6, the fluid coupling 11, or the connecting tube 13, thereby subjecting the O-ring 9 to potential wear that could compromise the effectiveness of the seal formed by the O-ring 9. Additionally, rotation of the insert 6 relative to the adapter 4 may cause the insert 6 to partially decouple from the adapter 4, thereby potentially further weakening the seal formed by the cooperation of the adapter 4, the insert 6, the O-ring 7, the O-ring 9, the fluid coupling 11, and the connecting tube 13. The decoupling of the insert 6 from the adapter 4 may further cause the O-ring 7 to make frictional contact with one of the adapter 4 or the insert 6, thereby presenting a potential source of wear experienced by the O-ring 7 that could compromise the effectiveness of the seal formed by the O-ring 7.
One additional issue presented by the seal fitting assembly 1 of the prior art relates to the use of elastomeric seals such as the O-rings 7, 9 disposed between the adapter 4 and the insert 6 as well as between the insert 6, the fluid coupling 11, and the connecting tube 13. Such elastomeric seals are typically vulnerable to contamination as well as manufacturing or assembly difficulties. The elastomeric seals may for example be pinched, torn, or non-uniformly extruded, thereby promoting the formation of irregularities that could lead to flow paths for a fluid to pass by the elastomeric seals.
It would therefore be desirable to form a seal fitting assembly with improved sealing capabilities that further prevents undesirable rotation of components forming the seal fitting assembly.